


maid dress 4

by covellite



Series: Maid Dress [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking, its the maid dress series you know whats going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: things have gone missing from impulse's storage, andsomeoneneeds to be punished for it.
Relationships: ImpulseSV/Tango Tek/Zedaph
Series: Maid Dress [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081952
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	maid dress 4

“Tango.”

“Impulse.”

“Some of my netherite went missing from my storage. You wouldn’t happen to know where it went, would you?” Impulse touched his face gently, stroking Tango’s cheek with his thumb. Tango leaned into the touch even as he smirked.

“Nope.”

Impulse raised one unimpressed eyebrow, clearly aware that Tango was lying, but moved on, his hand dropping from Tango’s face as he stepped over to Zedaph.

"Was it you, Zed?" he asked softly. Zedaph shook his head. "But Tango says it wasn't him, and who else would it be? Look at me," he said, tilting Zedaph's face up. "Are you lying to me?"

"No," Zedaph said, voice trembling. Tango almost felt bad for lying, but he was too curious about what Impulse was doing — he surely knew Tango had stolen the netherite, so why bother asking Zed?

"I think you are," Impulse said, and sighed. "You're being naughty again, aren't you, Zed? You know what this means, don't you?"

"But Sir, I didn't-" Zedaph cut off with a yelp as Impulse grabbed his wrist and forcibly dragged him to the nearest chair. He pushed Zedaph against it, and Zed bent over the chair willingly, facing Tango.

The sudden smack of skin against skin had Tango jumping almost as much as Zed, and he had to press his legs together at the expression on Zedaph's face.

"Why did you lie to me, Zedaph?" Impulse asked smoothly. 

"I didn't-"

Another smack. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not! I didn't take it. I promise!" Each sentence was panted out more disjointed than the one before, Impulse spanking him after each one. "Impy, please."

The next slap to Zedaph's ass was harder, louder than any previous. Tango could see the way Zedaph's limbs trembled, his hands clenching and unclenching like he didn't know what to do with them.

"What did you call me?" Impulse's voice took on a darker tone, no longer warm and friendly. It made Tango's face hot, and he was sure Zedaph felt the same.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Zedaph said. "Please, Sir, I promise I didn't take anything." He cried out as Impulse spanked him again, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes.

"This isn't working," Impulse growled. He fiddled with his pants as he spoke, pushing them down just enough to let his cock spring free. Tango stared, but Impulse paid him no mind. "Do I have to fuck the truth out of you, Zed?"

He didn't wait for Zedaph to answer as he pressed inside. His thrusts were rough, fast and hard in the way Tango loved. Zedaph was properly crying now, moans spilling out of him with every thrust. Tango could feel his own arousal making his thighs wet.

He couldn't bear it! He couldn't stand to watch Zedaph get what he wanted any longer.

"Fuck, Impy. I did it!" Tango shouted, hands balling up at his sides. "I stole the netherite from you."

Impulse made eye contact with him and didn't stop. "I know," he said.

Zedaph moaned, something both pitiful and wanton. "Why-"

"Punishing Tango never works," Impulse said, reaching down so he could play with Zed's clit and make him  _ scream _ . "So I had to punish you instead, sweetheart. I'll make it up to you, okay?"

Zedaph mumbled something that Tango didn't quite catch. Impulse laughed.

"Of course," he said. "Of course we'll make Tango watch."


End file.
